Waterworld: An alternate Choice
by Jack Daly
Summary: What if Mariner accepted Helen's giving of her body.


**I don't own Waterworld or any of its characters, they are strictly of Universal.**

Helen took her hand off Mariners chest when she realized it. She stared at him before she spoke "look I know after what you went through back there on the atoll" Mariner stayed quite listening to Helen's words, " I understand why you would want to" said Helen.

Helen then turned to face her adopted daughter Enola before turning back to face Mariner again "but she's a child, is there something else then" Helen asked. Enola was kneeling by the edge of Mariners Trimaran singing a quiet sea shanty to herself when Helen spoke up "Enola go below", Enola looked towards Helen and Mariner, "how long mother" Enola asked. "Just until I call you up Enola, so can you please go down" Enola then stood up and went into the Trimaran's hatch and went down closing it behind her as she went.

Knowing that they were now alone Helen put her hand back on Mariners chest and gently stroked it, "I know I've got all day" said Helen before reaching for the strap of her clothing and slowly pulled it off. Her clothing fell to the ground and Helen then stood completely nude before Mariner who was obviously quite taken by her beauty and what she was doing. Enola obviously meant very much to her and that was why she was giving herself to him so that she might not be thrown overboard and that clearly touched him, slowly he raised his hand to touch her breast but stopped. Seeing this Helen then took his hand for him and put it on her left breast, she felt her nipple hardening and Mariner felt it too.

"Please let her stay and I'll give you my body" Helen begged to Mariner. Mariner saw that Enola truly meant something to Helen so he decided that he would but for now he had something on his mind. "Okay then she can stay" said Mariner "but if". "If what" asked Helen, Mariner stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking again "if you become my lover" asked Mariner, "okay then and thank you" said a very grateful Helen.

Mariner then felt his cock hardening, so he unbuckled his belt and took off his own clothing. He and Helen both stared at each other's naked bodies for a few moments before he took Helen by the arms and dropped her to her knees and to his cock now fully erect. Helen then put her lips over Mariners swollen manhood and began to suck as Mariner tilted his head back and took the whole ordeal.

He had seen women naked before but didn't have sex with them due to him being a mutant which caused all of them to shun him but Helen was different, she was offering him her body in exchange for her adopted daughter being allowed to stay with them and despite the fact that he was a mutant. Helen just sucked him off knowing that if she was lucky Enola might be allowed to stay, Mariner then got Helen to stop her fellatio and gently laid Helen onto her back.

Mariner and Helen stared at each other for a few seconds before Mariner gave Helen a huge French kiss which she then returned, for a few minutes they Frenched kissed before Mariner flipped Helen onto her belly. Mariner then groped her smooth buttocks and ran his finger down Helen's arse crack and even fingered her bringing out a pleasurable moan for Helen.

Mariner then brought Helen to her knees and hands and then he bought her rump to his swollen groin and thrusted it into her vagina bringing out another moan from Helen. Mariner then started to thrust Helen back and forth with the sounds, SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP. For about an hour or so Mariner continued thrusting into Helen and squeezed her hardened breasts until finally he reached the stage.

"Helen I'm going to" said Mariner, "then just do it" replied Helen.

Mariner then took a deep breath before he pumped Helen full of semen, Helen was so aroused by the experience. "Oh God that hits the spot". Then once it stopped Mariner and Helen both lay in the sun, both of them completely nude, panting and dewed in sweat.

"Thank you for letting Enola stay with us" said Helen panting turning to face him. Mariner turned towards her with a small smile "you're welcome" he replied before giving Helen another kiss.

Two weeks later Mariner and Helen were casting nets to catch fish whilst Enola slept below in the Trimaid's hold, Helen and Mariner were now lovers as agreed. But without warning Helen suddenly collapsed. "Helen are you all right" asked Mariner with the sound of concern on his face. "I'm fine it's just that".

"Just what" asked Mariner worried if she was hurt.

"Ever since two weeks ago I have being felling ill and I do not know why" Helen said.

Mariner thought for a few moments before coming up with an answer but he need to check her just to be sure.

"Helen can you show me your stomach" Mariner asked.

"Why" Helen asked who was now slightly confused.

"I think I know why you are ill but I need to use the senses on my hand to check" Mariner said.

Helen then showed her stomach and Mariner put his hand on her it, for a few minutes before her took off again. Helen began to feel really worried thinking that her sickness maybe serious but to her surprise Mariner had a smile on his face.

"Well is it serious" Helen asked.

"Not at all" Mariner assured her.

"Then what's the problem why do I feel sick" Helen asked.

Mariner put his hand back on her stomach and looked into her eyes, Helen could see that there was pure love in them. "You are carrying our child". He told her as Helen's eyes stared to fill with tears on happiness.


End file.
